Undeniable Admiration
by fyn64
Summary: Seth's PoV. There was a time in his life that he knew she was the one, way back in the sixth grade. S/S oneshot.


Title: **Undeniable Admiration**  
Author: Karleen   
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers. I do not own The OC or any song used in this fanfic. This was just written for fun.

Seth's PoV. There was a time in his life that he knew she was the one, way back in the sixth grade. SS one-shot

_Write about someone you admire... _was the sixth grade assignment that drew me closer to the one person I knew was out of reach. I'm not even talking about anyone famous, I could've really cared less for someone on TV. This was someone that had lingered on my mind since the day I saw her feeding that skinny squirrel because the fat squirrel kept taking it's nuts. Her name, Summer Roberts.

_I've never been in love_... was the opening phrase. Well, no kidding there now huh? ..._Somehow the thought of being around her gives me hope that one day, maybe I could feel what love is. _Was I insane for writing this as an essay to be graded? Hell Yes! But I got a remarkable grade and an affectionate pat from Ms. Hendrickson.

x x x x x

_I've never been in love, well I'm just an eleven year old boy. She is unlike any other person that, well I don't know her, she's different from the rest of the girls at school. She's confident and not afraid to voice her opinions. Who is this person? Her name, Summer Roberts. _

_It doesn't matter to me that she is not famous. She has presence that can only be compared to an angel. She's smart not to let anyone dictate who she is. In the third grade I watched as she shared her lunch with that skinny squirrel during recess and saw kindness shine through. She's unlike any of the girls here, she's not really superficial, just shy to show who she really is, and I like her for that._

_Even though she doesn't know that I exist, I admire Summer Roberts because she is one of a kind. I don't know what it is about her, but she makes me feel different. Somehow the thought of being around her gives me hope that one day, maybe I could feel what love is._

x x x x x

As I read through the four pages of my undeniable admiration of Summer, I knew from the start that this was more than just infatuation. I've never felt connected to anyone up until she opened up to me. Some days, I still can't believe that I'm with Summer. I remembered this piece of writing because this was the time in my life that I actually knew what I wanted... to at least be noticed by her. I remembered not wanting to hand in the essay, embarrassed that the teacher might have thought I was crazy. I think she knew how I felt. She said that my words were inspired by an emotion she felt when she first fell in love.

Five years ago, if someone would have told me that I would be with the woman I gave my heart to, I'd have said that was impossible.

Every morning I feel lucky to wake up knowing that the woman I love, returned my affections. The greatest rewards are hearing the sound of her voice, seeing the passion in her eyes, and the touch of her soft delicate skin. Whenever I see her, I still feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. She still excites me when I think of her. What was it about her that makes me feel that way? There is just one solid answer, she is the one and only, and as cliché as it sounds, the love of my life, actually my entire being.

I've never shown anyone this piece of paper, except for my teacher of course, I had to. I gave it to her during our fifth anniversary dinner. We didn't go to big fancy restaurants because Summer preferred the diner near the pier where we shared our adolescence together. So I took her there and proposed.

x x x x x

I gave her the paper and she read it slowly. She smiled at a few points and 'aww-ed' quite a bit too. She gave me a kiss on the lips like she always does tender and sweet, with one hand on my cheek. I didn't change anything of the writing though I did add something on the back of the page. I told her to read the back where Ms. Hendrickson's comments were. What she didn't know was that on the last page was a question that would change our lives together. She congratulated me for the 'A' I receive and said the teacher was sweet for writing that.

The arrows pointed below the page caught Summer's attention. Three words, five years in the making was a question written so plainly..."Will you marry me?" She looked up with a shocked but happy grin in her face. She knew this was it, the night was perfect. I grabbed the box out of my jacket pocket and knelt down on one knee. She was speechless. "So will you?" I asked again in anticipation.

"Oh my god! Yes!" She said as she trembled a bit with excitement. I kissed her and told her that I love her and she said it back softly. We both had uncontrollable smiles on our faces as I placed the ring on her finger and kissed her once again.

x x x x x

Now as I think of our lives ahead, and as I write my vows for the wedding, I looked back to the moment I knew that I was in fact, in love with Summer. After all that we've been through she taught me more than I can admit. She proved to me that nothing was impossible, that the opening phrase I used for my essay was a mere unpleasant memory. Our love is undeniable and even then, back in the sixth grade, I knew that Summer was the one.

.end.


End file.
